


Still Crazy After All These Years

by noxeir



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxeir/pseuds/noxeir
Summary: Frank doesn’t think it’s crazy. He doesn't know. Maybe he’s crazy. Maybe he’s crazy to still love his English teacher.FormerEnglish teacher, he corrects himself.Frank has just resigned himself to the fact that he's hopelessly in love, but with the wrong person when then the local comic shop has a signing with Gerard Way, and Frank can’t not go.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Still Crazy After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Still Crazy After All These Years by Paul Simon
> 
> so i was listening to paul simon (i blame my dad for that) on vinyl and it gave me some kinda vibe about pining for a decade apparently, so here you go!

Frank doesn’t think it’s crazy. It might have been ten years, he might have been supposed to forget, but he hasn't. He doesn’t think he ever will. Maybe he’s crazy. Maybe he’s crazy to still love his English teacher. _Former_ English teacher, he corrects himself. 

Former teacher, former.. something. He knows there was something there. Something in the smiles shared early in the morning, something in the notes written in the margins of books, passed back and forth. He wonders if Gerard still drinks his coffee the same.

Frank hasn’t really seen Gerard since he left the school after Frank's graduation. But he does know that his dreams of working with comics came true. Frank owns every issue. And he’s truly happy for Gerard. And although he knows it’s selfish, he sometimes wishes Gerard never did quit his job and moved to New York. He wishes they never lost contact. It wasn’t like he had Gerard’s number in the first place, but the point still stands.

He dated Jamia for a while after Gerard left, but it didn’t really work out. He truly wanted it to, but he supposes it was too soon. He still loves Jamia dearly though, she’s his absolute closest friend, he wouldn’t trade her for the world

Frank had a few relationships after Jamia as well, but they never did really work out and he’d just resigned himself to the fact that he was hopelessly in love, but with the wrong person. So now he’s living his best single life, and his hook-ups might just all have black hair and pale skin, and he might feel like he's missing some part of the puzzle called life, but that was nobody’s business but his own. 

And then the local comic shop has a signing with Gerard Way, and Frank can’t not go. And now he finds himself in line to get his issues signed. And he feels fake. It’s not like he doesn’t absolutely adore the comics like everyone else in the queue, because he truly does, they’re fucking brilliant, but it’s the fact that he has other motives too, in a way. And he’s nervous, god he’s nervous. The comics feel all slippery in his sweaty hands and he’d fidget so much if he wasn’t afraid the comics would just slip out of his hands. And that would be embarrassing, so he refrains, trying to keep his hands still, clutching at the comics.

Because what if Gerard doesn’t recognise him, or even worse; what if he does. What would he say? What wouldn’t he say? Frank’s head is full of scenarios scrambling over one another. He doesn’t even know what Gerard looks like, he hasn’t been able to bring himself to do it, because what if he isn’t as beautiful as he remembers? What if he’s not the Gerard Frank knows, what if he’s someone else, maybe even more gorgeous, maybe Frank has just been glorifying him?

Maybe frank has been glorifying him, the way he speaks with one side of his mouth, his pixie nose, the way his hair curls at the nape of his neck, the colour of his eyes, his weird little teeth and pretty lips. He doesn’t know. So, he reels in his hope, ready for any kind of let down. And as he’s thinking about this, as his trains of thought spin out of control, the queue shortens. A lot. 

Suddenly there isn’t an unlimited amount of people in front of him. Suddenly there’s maybe a dozen. Maybe less. And Frank can see Gerard now, gesticulating wildly, and smiling while he talks to the fan in front of him, scribbling on something in front of him. Frank’s breath hitches in his throat. Gerard is absolutely gorgeous sitting there, and his nose is a little scrunched up in concentration and Frank wants to cry because he’s exactly the same but so different. 

Suddenly time moves faster, slower, differently than Frank would like, and he finds himself one person away from Gerard and completely and utterly terrified because what the fuck, this man has been in his heart for the past ten years, frank is allowed to be a little scared, okay?

Then the person in front of him is gone and Gerard is busy staring at his cup or something before he looks up, smiles, and stops. Frank thinks he sees a flicker of recognition in his eyes, but it passes so quickly it might as well have been his imagination. The rest kind of passes in a blur, Frank stuttering his way through, trying simultaneously to figure out if Gerard recognises him or not, and trying not to blatantly stare at the man while holding up some sort of conversation. 

When he turns to leave, signed copy in hand, head full of thoughts, he misses the woman, Becky, leaning over to ask Gerard if he’s alright, he seemed a little out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i hope y'all are holding up at home! quarantine certainly has taken a toll on me and my mental health, providing a huge writers block too, but it seems as i've overcome the block for now so yay i might even write something more after finishing this hh
> 
> i've actually set up a writing tumblr too, @/noxiewrites, so shoot me some anons, they're hugely appreciated:D
> 
> the second part will hopefully be up soon, so stay safe and tuned, until next time!


End file.
